


A Hunter's Night In

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader request - Dean has the flu and can’t go on a hunt. Reader stays home and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Night In

Dean, wearing a dark grey hoodie and sweat pants, fell to the couch with a grunt. His bones and muscles ached from the virus that made it impossible for him to walk up a simple flight of stairs without coughing.

 

You handed him a cup of hot tea, ignoring the look of disgust that wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, Sam, he’s still acting like a child about it.”

 

“Still don’t see why I can’t go.” Full out pouting, Dean sank further into the couch, kicking his legs up onto the table, cool hands wrapped around the hot mug as if it would heat him down to his core.

 

Sam’s chuckle rumbled through the phone. “I’ll call you guys if I need help.”

 

“No, you’ll call tomorrow. I don’t like you being out there by yourself.”

 

“I’m not by myself, Y/N, I’ve got Garth –“

 

“You know what I mean, Winchester. Every day.” The box of Kleenex you dropped next to Dean’s foot was quickly followed by a small garbage can.

 

Knowing it was pointless to argue with you, he sighed in resignation, blowing heavily into the phone. “Every day, I promise. Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

Sliding the phone into your back pocket, you turned to your boyfriend and watched as he took a whiff of the lemon and honey tea, gagging as he forced it down his aching throat. “That’s absolutely disgusting.”

 

“Wait for it.”

 

Dean looked up and smacked his lips when the after burn of whiskey hit him. “Well that’s a nice surprise.”

 

“Figured it’d be the only way I’d get you to drink tea.”

 

He accepted the blanket you handed him, tucking it under his armpits. “It’s like you know me, or something.”

 

While he drank the rest of the tea / whiskey mix, you grabbed two movie sets from the cabinet. “What’ll it be today, Lord of the Rings or Star Wars?”

 

Fighting back a yawn, he pointed to your right hand. “The extended versions?”

 

“Is there any other way?” You pushed Fellowship of the Ring into the blu-ray player before taking up residence on the other end of the couch. With your feet kicked up on the table, you pat your thigh. “Better get comfortable.”

 

He coughed wetly as he slid down and curled into a ball, resting his fevered head on your leg. You rearranged the blanket before turning on the TV set and pressing play, raking your fingers through his hair as soon as the movie started. Bilbo had just celebrated his birthday when Dean’s breathing grew deeper and the arm thrown over your legs grew heavier. Tight muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed as he feel asleep, snoring softly.


End file.
